Píntame
by E-Rotic Poison
Summary: Píntame con ese rojo que recorre tu ser, ese dorado que emana de ti... Déjame oír tu voz que ésta me hace respirar. Sólo quiero estar contigo eternamente. LeeGaa


**E: **¡Konnichi wa! Hacemos nuestro debut con este mini-shot que forma parte de una trilogía.

**Rotic:** La verdad pensamos este es el segundo de la historia, pero ya veremos. Ahora las notas:

**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, simplemente los usamos para puro gozo y para alimentar el fanatismo por este bella pareja. Las últimas tres líneas tampoco son nuestras, son del autor Pablo Neruda y su Soneto III.

**Advertencias: **Shonen-Ai. Es todo lo que diré, jeje. LeeGaa. Ahórrate tus comentarios ofensivos sobre el género y la pareja, preferimos no tener problemas. Gracias.

Ahora, que lo disfrutes.

… **Píntame…**

No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, y no era que quisiera recordarlo. Simplemente quería permanecer un momento más así, ser el dios del tiempo y detenerlo, eternamente. Mirar esos ojos negros toda su vida…

Siempre se sentía diferente con ese chico. Desde la primera vez que le vio se sintió algo perturbado, y cuando vio cómo su Sensei le protegía… un nuevo sentimiento creció. Pensó que era algo de incredulidad y envidia… pero empezó a tomarle demasiada importancia al joven… que se volvió una obsesión. Se sentía tan impotente, tan débil. Se quebraba como si un muñeco de porcelana se tratase, una inmensa fragilidad se apoderaba de él.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, miedoso, por aquella sensación que crecía lenta y dolorosamente. Sabía que era algo enfermizo el sentir algo por un hombre… era algo anormal.

Esa mirada aguamarina se clavaba profundamente en sus ojos oscuros. Pronto vio cómo se cristalizaron esos ojos aperlados mientras pequeños caminos bajaban por sus mejillas. Ante aquello no pudo evitar acercar su mano para limpiar esas gotas salinas de aquella delicada piel. Era demasiada belleza en esa fragilidad, era una persona preciosa… era simplemente imposible pensar en no protegerle.

Disfrutaba de aquél toque rasposo, extrañamente suave. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la volvió a frotar en sus mejillas, sintiendo esa tibieza contra su piel. Había algo raro, su ser con insistencia pedía estar junto a él todo el tiempo, pintarse aquél rojo que corría en su ser, aquél dorado que emanaba… impregnarse de esos bellos colores que caracterizaban al chico de pelo azabache. Sus sollozos no cesaron, y ocultó su mirar tras sus cabellos rojos que caían en su frente. Soltó suavemente su mano, con tristeza, y sujetó fuertemente sus ropas donde su corazón se encontraba, con dolor, y el temblor en su cuerpo se volvió más frenético.

Pronto sintió el calor humano que tanto había necesitado en lo largo de su vida, esa calidez proveniente de una persona importante, aquellos fuertes brazos le rodeaban, protegiéndole. Un abrazo, pensar que era algo tan simple de hacer, pero tan complicado de expresar, era infeliz por dentro y quizá sólo ese gesto le ayudaría a ser feliz, rescatándole de aquél demonio que ardía dentro de sí.

Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a eso. Era lógico que el amor entre hombres era anormal, que ese sentimiento era enfermo, repugnante ante la sociedad… mas no para él. Entonces, ¿significaba que el mayor sentía lo mismo que él? Una sensación que quemaba, ser útil… ser alguien y no algo más para esa persona.

Quería seguir a ese joven para siempre, por un camino que no fuera difícil, quería tener un color que le hiciese existir en el mundo, un color que él le otorgase. Que lo llevase a un lugar seguro, único en el mundo, donde no temblaría más por un sentimiento nuevo para él… donde lo disfrutara y se sintiese pleno con ello; pero había algo más que necesitaba.

- Tu voz… -. Dijo suavemente, casi inaudible. Sintió cómo sus pómulos ardían, pero no importaba…

- Gaara -. Escuchó decir por el joven pelinegro. Una inmensa felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirar al mayor.

Con algo de asombro le miró, sus labios levemente abiertos temblaban por intentar mencionar algo… pero definitivamente las palabras sobraban. Su respiración era algo agitada, no había duda de que su voz le penetraba profundamente y le perturbaba. Le tomó fuertemente de sus ropas y lloró en su pecho… soltaría esas lágrimas que se guardaron tantos años.

- Una vez más -. Mencionó entre gemidos, buscando oír esa voz que le rompía lentamente pero que le hacía respirar.

- Gaara -. Lo escuchó nuevamente, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, buscando nuevamente ese calor humano, intentando pintarse con aquel color que él emanaba.

"… _**Mientras que el cruel amor me cercaba sin tregua**_

_**Hasta que lacerándome con espadas y espinas**_

_**Abrió en mi corazón un camino quemante."**_


End file.
